Loud Noises
by Mademoiselle Anime Amour
Summary: It's just amazing how easily irritated Larxene becomes, especially over an errant Marluxia's lightly teasing ways. Written for Marlene Day. R&R please!


**A/N: Woo-hooooo, happy Marlene Day, everybody! This is just a short, sweet one-shot on how easily angered Larxene can get. Anything can set her off. Sadly, I am taking a brief hiatus from Thunder Can Destroy Roses, for those of you who haven't read my profile. I'm sorry, but Christmas fics gotta be out around Christmas, right? And that is what I'm working on: a Christmas fic.**

**In the mean time, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I have nothing to offer nor nothing to own.**

* * *

**Loud Noises**

Larxene was having a pleasant dream about shocking those idiots in Organization XIII while she danced away in a lovely meadow. Considering that the vast majority of these aforesaid idiots preferred to tease her, it was only fitting that they received their just deserts in her dream world. Only Zexion and Roxas served as the two intelligent teenage boys who usually left her alone.

As for the rest of them—well, not so much.

She wielded her ionized knives with skill and grace, causing the male majority of the Organization to run fearfully for their non-existent lives.

There was Marluxia, about to kill her with his scythe, and she was on the verge of electrocuting the most exasperating member of all when...

_Tap, tap!_

Larxene awakened almost on instinct when she heard that noise. This irritated her, to say the least. After all, she had found herself in the midst of the best dream of her entire Nobody life, and this was what she deserved?

She couldn't believe it!

"Marluxia," she growled viciously, "if it's you, I swear I'll cut you into tiny, bite-sized pieces. How would you like that, huh?"

_Tap, tap!_

The tapping still persisted. Did not her threat resonate with her current nemesis?

She knew Marluxia could be described in many words—deaf was not one of them.

Honing in her ears to decipher the sound, Larxene recognized it coming from her bedroom window. She carefully pushed herself off the queen-sized bed that normally still gave her peaceful, wonderful dreams and decided to investigate the source. Stepping closer and closer, she precariously pushed her drapes aside, just to see who caused this.

Surprisingly, no one was there, not even Axel and Roxas on a ladder, like she had expected.

"I woke up for nothing," Larxene muttered under her breath, turning from the window toward her beloved bed once more.

_Tap, tap!_

"I hate these loud noises!" she screamed, rushing toward her window once again.

No one was there.

"It's coming from your other window, Larxene," a familiar, taunting voice lightly said. "Honestly, I thought you much more intelligent than that. Or perhaps you really are that out of it due to lack of sleep? If this is so, I sincerely apologize."

"We have no hearts, idiot! We can't be sincere!" She sped toward her other window while furious with her insidious folly.

This time, she had no caution as she practically ripped the yellow curtains off the rod to discover the perpetrator.

And, curse it, Marluxia was balancing gingerly on a rickety ladder outside.

"Let me in, won't you?" he implored with his artificial innocence that made her want to vomit.

Reluctantly, Larxene opened the window, resolving to inform Marluxia of her delightful fantasy.

"You know, Assassin, I dreamed I was just about to electrocute you with my knives. Then, you had to go and ruin it with your incessant tapping! Why should I spare your life in reality?"

He chuckled with the knowledge of her bluff. "I'll tell you why—because I am the last person in the entire world whom you would murder in cold blood."

"Why are you so confident all the time?"

To answer this question, Marluxia squeezed himself through the open window and into her room. In two strides, he had come to her, wrapping his arms around her.

"You know why," he murmured as he ran one hand carefully up and down her back. Larxene tried to glare at him, but found that her eyebrows seemed to not be functioning.

"OK, fine, maybe you're not so bad a person after all. I'm still angry with you, though." She didn't even convince herself upon stating this.

"I don't believe it." He kissed her very gently on the lips.

She slowly broke from the embrace, raising her hands in a gesture of surrender. "All right, I give up! Even when you're making stupid loud noises, my anger with you doesn't last very long. Why?"

Marluxia smirked kindly at his esteemed Larxene. "In reality, you like me."

She had absolutely no response to that.

* * *

**A/N: Ah, at the end of the day, Marluxia always manages to weasel his way into Larxene's affections. XD**


End file.
